Construction machines in particular differ in the manner of the attachments used and in the manner of the chassis frame used. With generic construction machines, the undercarriage carries the chassis frame, which can, for example, be configured as a simple wheel chassis frame or as a tracked chassis frame. The superstructure of the construction machine is in turn preferably rotatably pivotally connected to the undercarriage. The superstructure itself substantially comprises a rigid substructure on whose upper side at least a part of or all the components of the construction machine are arranged at predetermined and on fixed installation positions. As a rule, the installation of the individual components on the superstructure takes place during the production in the factory of the manufacturer. The individual components are installed on the superstructure sequentially and are wired or connected to one another ready for use. A subsequent replacement of individual components is frequently not provided in line with the functional principle or is only possible with a great effort. It is rather the case that the total construction machine has to be moved into an assembly hall provided for this purpose for the replacement of a component for repair.
The superstructure is also as a rule configured such that it is only suitable for the reception of the individual components specifically designed therefor. An upgrade of individual machine components, e.g. the installation of a drive unit of a higher stage, can usually not be carried out without adapting the substructure.
While taking account of the aforesaid problems, it is the object of the present disclosure to provide an alternative construction approach for the superstructure of a generic construction machine or of a transfer apparatus.
This object is achieved by an apparatus, in particular a construction machine configured as a mobile excavator or a transfer apparatus of corresponding structure. The apparatus is accordingly provided with an undercarriage supporting a chassis and a superstructure pivotally connected thereto. The superstructure of the apparatus does not, in accordance with the present disclosure, have a single rigid substructure, but is instead in a modular manner made up of at least two modules which can be releasably coupled to one another for the complete assembly of the superstructure. At least one of the at least two modules is configured as a drive module which forms an operable unit of machine drive and machine cooling system. Furthermore, at least one further module is provided which includes at least one of or all of the further components of the superstructure. The superstructure of the construction machine is consequently made up of at least two modules which are indirectly or directly connected to the undercarriage of the construction machine in a known manner.
A particular advantage of the present disclosure results in that the individual modules of the superstructure can be modified or adapted independently of one another. Only the coupling mechanism should be configured in accordance with a predefined standard for reasons of compatibility. There is thus the possibility of already manufacturing different kinds of drive modules during the production phase of the construction machine which differ from one another with respect to the performance data. The construction machine can accordingly be adapted very simply, optionally also subsequently, to the desired demands of the purchaser since the individual drive module versions can be selectively coupled to the remaining modules of the construction machine in accordance with the module principle and the superstructure can be individually designed in accordance with the specifications. The same naturally applies to all further required modules which can likewise be configured in different versions.
A further substantial advantage of the present disclosure is that the drive module is configured as a functional unit. This requires that, in addition to the required driving unit or units, the required cooling system of the machine is also already integrated in the drive module and is wired or cabled to the unit in advance ready for operation. The module formed is already operable before the final installation on the superstructure and can be checked and tested exhaustively for its proper operability before the final installation, which results in substantial production and quality benefits.
The present disclosure furthermore provides the possibility that a fast repair of the construction machine can take place on site where required. The individual modules can be dismantled from the superstructure without complications and can be replaced with operable modules.
The drive module advantageously includes at least one internal combustion engine and/or a drive unit for a hydraulic apparatus. The internal combustion engine serves to drive the chassis at the undercarriage and optionally to supply the energy of a drive unit for a hydraulic apparatus. The drive unit of the hydraulic apparatus preferably includes a hydraulic pump which is a component of the hydraulic circuit for driving the installed attachment at the superstructure. A plurality of internal combustion engines or also electric motors can naturally also be accommodated in the module which permits a separate and simultaneously independent energy supply of the various drivetrains.
In an advantageous embodiment, the drive module includes a frame or a rack serving to receive the drive unit or units as well as the cooling system. The frame can be configured in one part or in multiple parts. Separate frame parts are preferably provided for the reception of the individual module components which can be connected to one another to manufacture the drive module.
Provision can furthermore be made that a module includes a hydraulic tank and/or a fuel tank.
Provision can furthermore be made that a module includes a control unit, in particular a hydraulic control. The control unit is preferably responsible for the engine control and for usual machine functions. The hydraulic unit in the drive module can be controlled with the aid of the hydraulic control and a provided attachment at the superstructure can be operated accordingly.
Provision can furthermore be made that a module includes the operator's cabin/driver's cabin. At least one control unit and/or the hydraulic control can generally already be integrated in the operator's cabin or can be configured as a discrete module.
In a particularly preferred embodiment of the present disclosure, provision can be made that all or at least a substantial part of the required hydraulic valves of the hydraulic circuit are combined in a separate module. The valve arrangement is responsible for the complex regulation process within the hydraulic system and is already connected or wired together in advance on the manufacture of the module. A substantial part of the hydraulic circuit can thus already be exhaustively tested before the final installation. Only on the final assembly of the superstructure is the hydraulic circuit completed by connection the module to the tank and to the hydraulic control. All further components of the hydraulic circuit can likewise already be tested before the final assembly.
In a further advantageous embodiment of the apparatus in accordance with the present disclosure, at least one module is provided which forms the base frame of the superstructure. The base frame preferably represents the central component of the superstructure to which all or at least a substantial number of the further modules can be indirectly or directly releasably coupled. It is conceivable that individual modules can be coupled to the base frame laterally by a connection. A module can likewise be coupled to the upper side of the base frame.
The base frame advantageously provides a connection for the preferably releasable connection of the superstructure to the undercarriage. To configure the superstructure as rotatable, this connection can include a corresponding pivot joint.
Since the aforesaid base frame as a rule represents a stable steel construction, it is expedient to arrange at least one hydraulic tank and/or at least one fuel tank in the formed hollow space of the base frame. The tanks are protected against damage by the steel construction, whereby the operating safety of the construction machine is increased. This furthermore corresponds to a particularly space-saving arrangement.
To design the coupling process between the individual modules in as simple a manner as possible and with as little complexity as possible, it is of advantage if all or a number of the modules have connections for establishing at least one supply line. The connections preferably include a coupling for hydraulic lines or fuel lines or other supply and signal lines. The corresponding connection should also be kept compatible with different embodiments of the individual modules so that a simple installation of the modules to the superstructure is ensured independently of the versions.
The present disclosure is furthermore directed to a module for a modular-type superstructure of a construction machine or of a transfer apparatus in accordance with one of the preceding features. The module in accordance with the advantage is configured as a discrete, operable unit which includes at least one machine drive unit as well as a machine cooling system and which is already wired and cabled in advance ready for operation.
Possible embodiments and features of the module in accordance with the present disclosure substantially correspond to the above embodiments and features of the construction machine or of the transfer apparatus so that a repeated explanation will be omitted at this point.
The modular configuration of the superstructure of the apparatus in accordance with the present disclosure simplifies the total installation process and production process and results in substantial cost savings. The construction machine manufacturer is thus given the possibility, for example, of manufacturing the individual modules at separate production sites and to check them independently extensively as to their operability. The individual modules only have to be delivered to the final installation site for the final assembly of the apparatus. Such a decentralized production process not only provides substantial cost benefits, but also results in a considerably increase in quality of the manufactured end products.
Further features and advantages of the present disclosure will be explained in more detail with reference to the only embodiment shown in the FIGURE.